The End of Everything
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Phil finds himself in the midst of a terrifying journey into darkness and really horrible happenings. Final eeekworthy chapter. Can Phil save the world? Can he save Sam? Can he even save himself?
1. Chapter 1

The End of Everything

Part 1

Sam lay back as her man caressed her body, lips and tongue finding new places to tease. She laid her head back against the fake bearskin rug's head and sighed. She was blissed out and utterly happy.  
Candles lined the fireplace, sending a warm orange glow into the rest of the room, glinting off her lover's hair. As she ran her fingers through his hair, Sam noticed something like a birthmark. She squinted and saw it looked like three numbers - "666".  
"Hmmph!", she squeaked in surprise.  
Stuart raised his head, "Oh you like that? I got something else you might like..."  
Sam stared at him, she wasn't sure if it was the fire, but his eyes seemed to glow red. She shivered, despite the warmth, as he crawled closer to her face. A demonic laugh came from deep within him as Sam found herself pinned to the spot, unable to scream. Darkness enveloped her and she fell into oblivion... 

Phil woke with a start - just a nightmare. He lay there, listening to his heart pound, gradually easing back to normal. The clock glowed red - 3:47. Phil yawned and brushed a hand along the other side of the bed, wishing he wasn't alone, bemoaning Sam's insane taste in men. He slept fitfully for the next two hours, then rose before the alarm, still haunted.

Sauntering into CID, Phil flicked a contemptuous glare over at Stuart before settling at his desk. Stuart hadn't even looked up, busy with his caseload. Phil glanced over as Zain rolled his chair over and discussed something with Stuart. Phil couldn't help feeling paranoid as they talked - undoubtedly about a case, but he took a deeper meaning to their occasional glances across the room at various people. He noted their apparent cosiness together, all smiles and eye contact. Phil muttered to himself in annoyance - _get back to work and stop imagining things!_

Anxiously looking around, Phil was relieved to see Nixon chatting to Manson. She seemed relaxed and totally unaffected by her grisly fate in Phil's dream. Phil chuckled to himself, what a plonker he was.  
"That's what I like to see. A good-looking man with a smile on his dial!", Stuart called over.  
Phil's grin evaporated and he faked a smile at Stuart and a laughing Zain.

Later in the day, Phil returned to the nick with a tasty haul of bent gear, three unlucky criminals and a nicely stroked ego. Oh, and a mountain of paperwork. As he sat back at his desk, Sam came over and smiled, "Nice one, Phil. Meadows just called and is well impressed."

Phil smiled back, "We could go and celebrate if you like."  
Sam straightened and softly replied, "Phil, you know it's over between us. You promised you'd take it like a man."  
Phil glanced over to Stuart, once again very cosily chatting with Zain, "Yeah, well, I bet Stuart takes it like a man...", he smirked.  
Sam looked around at what Phil was looking at and giggled, "Phil!", playfully smacking his hand.

As the day wound down, Zain found himself alone in CID with Stuart. He sighed and made a show of dropping his pen onto his workpile and smiled over at Stuart. Stuart made a few final taps on his keyboard and smiled back.

Down a side street, Phil sat in his car checking his text messages and frowned as he looked up to see Zain get into Stuart's car. Zain looked like the cat who'd got the cream as he gazed at Stuart. They drove off and Phil shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

A horrific crime scene greeted Sam and Phil - a murder at a meat processing factory. The stench of meat by-product was indistinguishable from the dead body's foul smell. Somehow, Phil became separated from Sam and he found himself looking for her in a deserted part of the sealed-off factory. A noise from above caught his attention and he climbed a gantry ladder, the sound of his shoes echoing in the open space.

Large vats of 'something' churned and cooked, making Phil retch a little. He turned to where the sound had came from, making his way through the steam. He gasped as he saw Stuart and Sam ahead of him. Stuart punched Sam and held her over a railing, then looked across at Phil, an evil grin on his face. Phil lurched forward, screaming wordlessly, as Stuart let Sam drop into the vat.


	2. Chapter 2

Glowing red, 3:47. Phil sat up in bed, hyperventilating, head spinning...

That afternoon, reaching for the stapler in his desk drawer, Phil was mystified by the can of Spam he instead found there. He pulled it out and glared around the room. Stuart had just walked in from an all-day obbo with Kezia and called over, "Late lunch, Phil?"  
For some strange reason, Kezia found this hilarious and she snorted in delight. Phil felt like a storm cloud had settled over him permanently.

Phil's mood only got blacker when he went down to Custody to collect a toe-rag for interviewing. A busy Sgt Ackland made him wait while Nick dragged a wino into a cell. As they went past, the drunkard vomited over Phil's shoes. Nick groaned and pushed the man into the cell, then went to fetch the mop and bucket, Phil glaring at him all the while.

Phil stomped off to the toilets to wash his trouser leg and shoes, muttering curses to himself. Beth walked by and wrinkled her nose, stifling a giggle. The icing on the cake came as Stuart walked by, "Ewww, is that the new _Eau de Wino_ cologne?"  
Phil idly wished that the Space Shuttle would crash on Stuart's head...

Several days later, Phil was getting very nervy indeed. Stuart's _chumminess_ had spread to most of CID. Whilst on an obbo, Phil mentioned it to Jo, but she just shook her head, and replied with a smile, "He's making an effort to be a team player. He may sometimes lay it on a bit thick, but that's men for you!"  
Phil turned to look her in the face, "He hasn't tried anything ...you know...?"  
Jo snorted, "Me? Now there's a lost cause! Besides, I think I prefer blondes."  
A lazy smile crept over Phil's face. Jo poked him playfully, "Oi you, stop fantasising and settle down!"

A few days after that, Phil suddenly stopped in a corridor as he spied Stuart chatting to Honey. She gazed into his eyes and laughingly smacked at him. Shaking his head, Phil turned to walk away, but slammed into Nick, "Watch it, Constable!", he hissed.  
Nick scowled, "Don't take your frustrations out on me, Sarge."  
Phil was about to snarl something extremely rude when Sgt Smith appeared in a doorway, "Phil, if you wanna chat up Honey, just go for it - don't lurk round corners watching, otherwise you miss out."  
Phil muttered a curse and stalked off leaving a smirking Smiffy to wave his West Ham coffee mug at Nick.

That afternoon, CID and Uniform gathered for a pre-raid briefing, Phil sighed as Stuart brought over a cup of coffee for Sam. She smiled at him in thanks. Stuart caught Phil's eye, "Like a cup, Phil?"  
Phil snapped out, "No!", and instantly regretted it as everyone stared at him. Stuart blinked and stepped away, as Sam tilted her head, frowning at Phil.

As the team walked out to the car park, Sam lingered, waiting for Phil. She gently asked him, "You okay?"  
Phil rubbed his neck, "Look, it's complicated. Personal stuff..."  
Sam nodded, "Would you like to take a few days leave, then? I'm pretty sure you've got some owing."  
Phil smiled, "That an invitation?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "For what?"  
Phil looked round, then replied, "Well, if you have a few days owing, too..."  
Sam simply shook her head, smiling slightly.

Phil leaned in close, "God, I feel like dragging you into the broom cupboard right now! Reckon we could dodge out of this raid?"  
Sam laughed, "No! Come on, outside before someone comes looking for us.."  
Phil scowled, "What, like lover-boy...?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm with Stuart?"  
Phil sighed, "You dumped me, remember? Plus he's been all over you lately."  
Sam smiled, "Not necessarily. Being friendly isn't the same as _being all over me_. You've been getting quite wound-up over this, haven't you? Take some time off, Phil."  
With that, she walked off. Phil watched her and felt like punching the wall, or preferably Stuart.

"Sarge!", Beth came round the corner, "Aren't you supposed to be coming on the raid?"  
Phil glowered at her, "I was just fetching the kiddie booster seat for you!", then stormed off, leaving her to scuttle after him.

Mopping up after the raid, Phil walked through the warehouse. He stopped and blinked in the half-light. At the end of a room, Stuart was looming over Amber, evidence bags discarded. She appeared to be in a trance and stared into space. Suddenly her head snapped back and wisps of smoke poured from her eyes. Stuart's eyes glowed red as he inhaled the smoke and he caught her as she slumped back.

Phil watched, frozen in horror - _What the hell????_


	3. Chapter 3

Stuart patted Amber's face, "Hey, wake up. C'mon Amber..."  
Amber stirred and opened her eyes, making a gurgling sound as she came round, "Wha- what happened?"  
"You okay? I think you fainted. Could be the dusty air. Shall we go outside?", Stuart's voice was all concern as he gently led her away.

Phil gulped in air, trying to believe this was a strange dream. Any minute now, he'd wake up and it'd be 3:47 a.m.  
Turning, he nearly leapt out of his skin as he saw a deathly pale Nick standing behind him.  
Nick stammered a whisper, "W-W-What was that?"  
Phil grabbed him, "You saw it too? You actually saw it?"  
Nick nodded, "I think we need to talk to someone."  
Phil shook his head, "What, go to the Super and say _'Hello Guv, lovely day, and oh, by the way we think Stuart is Satan'_? We'd be sent packing!"  
Nick pondered for a moment, "This needs an expert in strange behaviour. We need to see Reg."

Outside, Phil carefully watched as Amber sat on a step and drank tea from a thermos Stuart had brought over. She seemed to be back to her normal self - i.e. in _la-la_ land. He turned as Nick returned with Reg.  
Reg nodded, "Hullo Sarge, I hear we have an odd occurrence occurring."  
Phil sighed and wondered where to start, a fleeting thought that this was just a massive wind-up crossed his mind. Reg waited expectantly.  
Phil looked Reg in the eye, "Right, this is no joke. I haven't gone ga-ga. I've had dreams about Stuart doing evil things. Now, it's real. This isn't a dream. Nick saw it too."  
Reg pondered, "Well, this could still be a dream, Sarge. I've had some extremely vivid dreams in my time. May I pinch you?"  
"No!", Phil snapped.  
Reg sighed, "All right, try and turn on a light. That's the one thing you can never do in a dream."

Nick shrugged and led the way to an office. Phil flicked the switch. nothing. Nick coughed, "Er, no bulb, Phil."  
Phil rolled his eyes and tried another switch. He was dismayed to see it turn on. This was indeed real.

Reg watched Stuart from the window, "So now we need to figure out what's going on and how to stop it. You need to tell me everything that's happened, down to the smallest detail."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam dragged Phil into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, lustily kissing him. She broke free long enough to rip open his shirt, then noticed the open book on the bedside table.  
"Philip! Is that the Karma Sutra?", she snatched at the book and read from it, "_The succubus was a demonic creature who would sit on the chest of the sleeping victim, render them immobile and drain their life-force. _Ooooh, kinky! Let's try it!", she laughed.  
Sam settled on top of him, her knees pressing into his chest. Phil began to feel faint, and his body went numb. A rasping sound filled the room as a shadow moved forward - it was Stuart. He came and stood next to the bed and roughly pulled Sam's face to him. Stuart kissed her hungrily as Phil felt his life slipping away. Phil was nearly blacking out as he tried to struggle free. Stuart raised a knife and brought it towards Sam's neck.

Phil woke with a gasp, petrified. The bedside clock was blank. Slowly, he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on - nothing. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. No Stuart, no Sam, no knife.  
Phil grabbed his phone, hoping it would provide a clue. No messages, no missed calls.  
His eyes flicked to the time display on his mobile, noting it was now 3:48, then realising that Nick and Reg had failed to return from their mission. He had no idea how he'd managed to fall asleep and struggled to remember the rest of the day's events.

The last thing he was sure of was watching Reg and Nick drive off to seek advice from some Church bigwig supposedly back in Canley visiting the poor and destitute of the borough. Then PC Green squeaking like a chipmunk in his ear about something or other, then...nothing.

Phil looked out of the window, the red blush of dawn on the horizon. He frowned and checked the time again - too early for dawn. No streetlights were on, either. He saw the sky glow and shimmer. Meteorites flashed across the sky, they seemed to burn red and orange across the sky. Something on the ground seemed to burn, too. Phil tried to estimate how far away the fire was, and what it could be. Opening the window, the faint wail of fire engines drifted to him.

Watching the sky seem to burn, Phil jumped as his phone rang. His eyes flashed as the caller ID said Sam. "Sam! You okay?", he gasped. Sam's voice came through some static, "Phil! You need to see this now. Canley Cathedral. Hurry!" "Sam? What is it? Sam!", Phil almost shouted, trying to keep calm. Sam's voice came again, but it was drowned out by the static. 


	5. Chapter 5

Phil raced downstairs to his car. He tried to phone the station, but again static filled his ear. He flung the phone onto the car seat and drove off.

Approaching the Cathedral, small shapes splattered on the windscreen - a hail of frogs. Phil winced as he heard the squishing sound they made under his car tyres. Phil stopped the car and scanned the darkness. From a crypt, Sam darted out, waved and called, "Here! In here, Phil."  
She ran back inside, as Phil grabbed a torch and followed after her.  
"Sam! Where are you?", he cried.  
"Look.", came Sam's voice from an alcove.

Phil shone his torch over and saw a bucket propped up on top of a stick. He shrugged at Sam. She grinned back and took the bucket off, "Ta-da!", she laughed.  
Phil stared in horror. Impaled on the mop-head was Nick's head, the cloth strips like an Elizabethan ruff around his neck. Phil turned and retched. He gibbered and slid back against the wall, trying to find his way back out.

A low whistle drifted from across the crypt, followed by a whirring sound. Phil shone his torch over to the sound and blinked in surprise at Reg's train set, set up in the middle of the cavern. Something caught in his throat as he realised that the _papier-mache _"tunnel in the mountain" wasn't made out of _papier-mache_ at all...

Stuart moved forwards, hands on the controls. He smiled, "As for the Monsignor they were talking to, he seems to have gotten himself slightly defenestrated." He threw the control set aside.

Phil and Stuart stood face to face, Phil becoming aware that he was surrounded. Zain and Smithy manhandled him to kneel before Stuart, tearing all his clothes off. Phil snarled and struggled, wanting to punch Stuart in his stupid face.  
Stuart smiled, "My sacrificial lamb. With your blood spilt, the real fun can begin! But we need a lovely, young virgin to do the evil deed. Hmm, none about, so let's use an old hag instead. Oh, Sa-aaaaam!"  
Samantha appeared, unwrapping her shroud to reveal herself naked apart from the wrinkles and sags her body now sported. She bore a distressingly large knife and a wicked smile.  
Phil moaned in fear, "Sam! No, don't do this. I know you're still you - fight him!"  
Sam knelt down and kissed Phil passionately. He stopped struggling and remembered what was, and what could have been.

Zain and Smithy relaxed their grip and Phil tore free, grabbing the knife and leaping upon Stuart.  
Stuart slammed onto the ground, gasping in shock as the knife sank deeper into his chest. He looked up at Phil in pain and fear, very much human and mortal. Blood trickled from the wound, mixing with the dirt. He rasped something, but Phil couldn't hear what he'd said.  
Phil unsteadily stood up and watched the still-entranced group. He rushed over to Sam, still withered and aged, but she just stared blankly back at him.

It should have been over, but nothing had changed. Phil desperately wished to wake up, to know that this was still only a dream...


	6. Chapter 6

A voice from the darkness sang out, "Oh Phil, you thought defeating Stuart would end it all, you were wrong! You've just ushered in a new dawn for humankind."  
Phil turned as the speaker moved forwards, removing her hood - it was Beth Green. Phil gibbered, "_You? You're Satan?_ What the hell is going on here? Is this just because I called you an Oompa Loompa?"  
Beth laughed evilly, "Phil, it's time for Eternal Damnation, and you can be my special pet. I'm getting a bit bored with this one." Beth yanked a chain with a dribbling and farting not-Gabriel Kent on the end. He whimpered and scratched himself.  
Phil reeled, "But what about Stuart?"  
"Stuart was my sockpuppet. The blood of an innocent had to be shed for me to gain my final power. Only you could give me that gift, Phil. I shall be forever grateful.", Beth cooed seductively.  
Phil shook his head, "Stuart was hardly innocent!"

Beth sighed, "Perceptions, my dear. All our perceptions are filtered through biases. We may not like to admit it, but we all are biased in some way! Your hatred for Stuart was fuelled by your jealousy. Everything he did had to have an ulterior motive, just to feed the flames. Jo had it right, you should have listened to her, but I'm so glad you didn't!"  
Phil put his head in his hands, then looked down at Stuart, still struggling for life. He was still awake and aware, having heard everything. He could see the guilt and remorse written over Phil's face.

"Phil...", he rasped, "It's okay. I probably would have done the same in your shoes. Don't give up. Don't let her win..."  
Beth smiled, "Philip, you shall have the pleasure of watching Stuart slowly die throughout eternity. Submit to me, and I may even let you have the poison dwarf again. You can have Paradise in my glorious reign."  
Phil spat out, "_Dwarf_? Pot. Kettle. Black, sweetheart!"  
Beth pouted, "My dear Mr Hunter, I'm offering a very generous deal. Your colleagues get to die peacefully, you get your One True Love, and I get the rest of the world to play with. All you have to do is bow down before me and submit."

Phil looked round at the group. None of them could be considered proper friends - he didn't actually have any friends, he had to admit to himself. For all his past selfish and bullying behaviour, he couldn't let them suffer. He couldn't do anything for the rest of the world, but he could at least make this gesture to his colleagues.  
Phil knelt, tears choking his voice, "Just let them die in peace, okay? That...that includes Stuart."  
Beth nodded and waved her hand. Everyone else disappeared in a shimmering haze, and a doorway appeared.  
She smirked, "A done deal. Sam is in there. Once you've had your fun, I can have my fun."

Phil sighed and walked over to the door, nervously opening it. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Sam lying naked on the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled rapturously at him, opening her arms for him.  
He raced forwards and kissed her, hands all over her body. She clutched him close and planted kisses over his face.

Driven by desire, Phil entered her, as she whispered his name over and over. He cared for nothing else now, and concentrated his efforts into driving Sam wild with ecstasy. She moaned and shrieked, then at the point of no return, her voice deepened and changed to Stuart's as she cried out, "PhilohPhilohPhilohPhiloh-"  
Phil stopped dead, utterly deflated and in shock. He stared down at Sam, "Stuart? No! No! This isn't fair!"  
Sam groaned, still using Stuart's voice, "Tell me about it! Bitchface put my spirit in here with Sam, just when you started bouncing on our bones. I wish Bethzebub would have just killed me..."  
Phil scowled in disgust as he rolled over, "Didn't stop you screaming out my name in passion."  
Stuart-Sam shrugged, "Couldn't help it, mate. Sorry. I'll see if I can daydream in the back of Sam's mind or something..."

Phil looked over and Sam snuggled against him, her own voice returned, "So, we're stuck here forever. We'll have to make the most of it."Phil sighed, "Two's company and three's a crowd..."

The End

...of Everything


End file.
